The Forgotten Children
by Sophi007
Summary: Cassie's world no longer exists. Mutants are on the rise and one just killed her mother. What are mutants? Are they even human? Cassie must decide where she stands, and how she and her little brother are going to survive. A coming of age story. Loosely based off the X-men movies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cassie skirted the edge of the hallway as she made her way to class. There always seemed to be people standing in the middle of the hallway talking.

"Hey, Cass!"

She looked up and smiled.

"How did you do on the Biology exam?" Kyle bounced up to her, freckled face stretched with his trademark grin.

She winced a little at the word.

"It went horrible," she said, "Anatomy is _not_ my strong suite."

Kyle threw back his head and started singing, "The head's connected to the, neck bone. The neck's connected to the-"

Cassie shoved him into the wall, but she couldn't help but grin. "You're an idiot," she said.

"Yeah well, you're a-" Kyle was cut short as a big burly guy rammed into him.

Cassie turned to watch him go "Wasn't that Tony?"

Kyle glanced back at the guy just as he turned the corner. "The football player?" he rolled his shoulder, rubbing where the guy had run into him. "Maybe. He didn't look too good though."

"Cassie!" Cassie caught a purple blur out of the corner of her eye just as she was thrown against the wall. "My darling, how have you been?"

"Hi Paige," Cassie pushed at the girl, hoping to pry her off.

"Hey Paige," Kyle shoved his head in to the mix, trying to catch the other girl's eye. "Did you see that video last night?"  
>"We're having cuddle time," Paige glared through her bangs. "Back. Away."<p>

Cassie coughed, Paige's grip tightening around her sternum. Funny how the terms only came _after_ the test. "Um, Paige," she tapped her friend's arm, "Paige,"

"Well, you should have. There was this video-you know what mutant's are, right?"

"It is the time of the cuddle. No one shall interrupt the time of the cuddle." Paige tightened her grip, her purple feathery sweater tickling Cassie's face.

"This man threw a bus. It was crazy! Apparently the government's been trying to keep it hush hush."

"My darling smells so lovely today."

"Paige." Cassie said, "You're sweater-"

"It's supposed to hit humanity fast. Like, humanity's gonna evolve with a snap!" Kyle snapped his fingers dramatically.

"What are you all doing?"

The three turned to see Mr. Hiechfield standing in the hall, a look of perplexed amusement on his face. "The bell range five minutes ago," he said. "Shouldn't you get to class?"  
>"Oh, yes sir," Kyle saluted. "On our way."<p>

Paige disentangled herself, and Cassie let out a sigh of relief. There was purple fuzz stuck all over her. She picked off a piece before deciding the whole thing was pointless.

"Oh, yes. Cassie Parks, right?"

She looked up, realizing Mr. Hiechfield was still staring at her. "Yes?" she said.

"I believe they wanted you in the office," he said.

#

Cassie bit her thumb, and stared out the taxi window. She swallowed, trying to keep calm.

The taxi eased to a stop. Cassie sat up, her shaky hands fumbling with her wallet. She ignored the red lines on her thumb and thrust the money forward.

"Let me get you the-"

The door slammed before he had finished. She was already running for the revolving door.

"_There was an accident."_ The school receptionist had looked so calm.

Cassie jabbed at the elevator button. It's light flickered, the car above stopping at another floor.

"Come on," she bit her thumb. The 3rd floor light dinged on, and again the car froze. She looked at the stairs, then the elevator, then at the stairs again.

She chose the stairs.

It had seemed so cliché how in movies they always ran up the stairs. Cassie had always scoffed at them. Now she was running up the stairs, taking two at a time. _The elevator has probably reached the ground floor by now_. She huffed, looking up at how many floors were left. _I should have waited_. She could almost see the elevator, see it passing by her with its passengers while she ran up the stairs.

The fourth floor door banged open. Cassie stumbled out into the hallway, vowing once again that she would start exercising. She gasped, trying to figure out which way to go.

She chose left.

Cassie found her father pacing outside of the operating room.

"How's mom?"

Jonathan looked at her, his glasses reflecting the ceiling lights and hiding his eyes in their image. "Cassie."

That one broken word almost undid her. Cassie swallowed, the fear in her chest getting stronger. "Dad," she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. He stood stiff a moment, like he had forgotten what to do, what it felt like to hug someone. Finally he reached his arms around her. "Dad, what happened?" she whispered.

"There was a crash," he said. "Some…boy in the road. It-" his voice broke.

"Is mom gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. You're brother… "

Cassie head snapped up. "Nick? He was in the car? Is he okay—where is he?"

"He's down the hall," Jonathan waved his hand in the general direction. Cassie pulled away, looking up at him. His eyes were glazed over. All his attention was on that operating sign.

Cassie looked at the operation doors then down the hall. "I'll be right back," she whispered.

The door was slightly ajar to the room. She paused at the entrance. Inside she could barely make out a figure on the bed, a small lump under the sheets. She sanitized her hands before entering.

Her three year old brother was bruised and pale. Cassie sat beside him in a chair, one hand reaching out to his face. His white blonde hair slipped through her fingers—it needed to be cut again. Cassie could feel tears welling in her eyes. She quickly blinked, swallowing the lump in her throat. _If I don't cry, it's not real._

The door slid open and Cassie whirled around. The nurse-a tall black woman with red nails-smiled at her, walking up to the bed. She lifted up the IV bag, putting a new one in its place.

"How is he?" Cassie's voice came out in a whisper.

"For the kind of wreck he was in, he's doing great," the woman pat Cassie's shoulder. "the car seat protected him quite a bit."

"He'll be okay?" A tear escaped and Cassie quickly brushed it away.

"He'll be as good as new in a couple of days, you just see."

Cassie's lips trembled. "Thank you," she said. She leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back," she whispered.

The door clicked softly shut behind her. She quickened down the hall, her rapid heartbeat offset by a flicker of hope.

She stopped a few feet away from her dad, watching him pace back and forth. "The nurse said Nick will be fine," she said.

Her father looked over at her and nodded before slipping back into his pacing. Cassie couldn't tell if he'd heard her or not. She stood behind him, switching between twisting her fingers and biting her thumb.

The operating room light went out. They both tensed, their eyes trained on the door. The doctors stepped out, a older man with graying hair leading the pack. Cassie swallowed, wavering between hope and fear.

"How is she?" Jonathan asked.

The doctor smiled, but his eyes looked tired. "The surgery was successful. She's still in critical condition, but she's doing much better. For now she's going to be placed in ICU."

Jonathan nodded. He sank into the chairs along the wall. His expression was the same, but some of the tension had left his body.

Cassie gripped her hands tightly. Some of the knots in her stomach were finally easing. "That's great," she whispered. "She's going to be okay," she smiled at Jonathan, "everything's going to be okay."

Jonathan looked up at the doctor. "When can we see her?" he said.

#

A strange sound awoke Cassie. It was an insistent beep. She groaned, sitting up in the E-Z chair. It had been three days. Three days since her mother's surgery, and she still hadn't awoken. Cassie rubbed one eye sleepily, and looked over at Nick who lay asleep in his hospital bed. He was to be discharged today.

She slid out of the chair, squinting in the early light. "Dad?" she murmured.

Jonathan wasn't anywhere in the room. She stretched, standing up. . Something was wrong. That beeping kept ringing softly, an insistent pulse of trouble. Cassie slid on her jacket and stepped out into the quiet hall, making her way up the corridor. Ahead was her mother's room where they had put her after she stabilized. T he lights inside were bright, and the noise was growing louder.

Cassie froze, her heart speeding up. "Mom," she whispered.

Her father stood outside the doorway, twisting his hands together.

"Dad?" Cassie ran up to him, "What's-"

"Clear!" the words stuck in her throat. She turned, mouth still half open. She could see the nurse through the doorway. The woman bent over, placing the paddles on her mother's body. Her mother's body jumped, her back arching.

"Again!" the body jumped again. Cassie strained her ears, hoping to hear the pulse of machinery that would tell her if her mother lived or died. The high pitched hum continued. The paddles descended again, the body jumping on the bed.

"No," she whispered. She felt like throwing up. Her father clutched the wall, as if it would hold him up. His face was as pale as the whitewashed walls.

"Death of the patient Melissa Parks at-"

"No," Cassie whispered. It was like all noise faded away, All she could see was that pale body laying on the bed, bandages still covering her arms and legs. "No!" she ran forward, vaguely aware of her father collapsing on the floor behind her. She ducked under the arms of one nurse, rushing towards her mother's side.

"Mom," she was crying, she couldn't stop. She leaned forward and breathed into her mother's mouth, pumping at the chest like somehow she could change it. She could change it. "Oh, God, please," she bent down again, breathing into the mouth, tears and snot leaking down her face, her hands pushing at her mother's chest.

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her off, the words, "I'm sorry," like noise through water.

"Let go!" she screamed. She struggled to push those arms off, but their grip held, forcing her towards the door. She couldn't stop screaming. _Mom. Please, no-_

_It had to be this way._ The thought whispered through her mind as the needle descended. Her consciousness beginning to fade. _There was no other way._

**So this story isn't your typical X-men fanfic. I wanted to write it from a different angle besides sending my characters to the mansion. The story is to follow the first three X-men movies rather loosely. Magneto, and possibly Mystique should appear in it later on, but I don't think the X-men will be making an appearance. **

**Hopefully you will find it interesting. It's always nice to read something different, right? Anyway, let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick note: I have changed Chapter 1. The original Chapter 1 I wrote in November. I published it to force me into committing to the story, but I didn't like where it started. I've got the idea planned out, so there shouldn't be any major changes here on out. Sorry for the inconvience!**

Chapter 2

Cassie hit the alarm. She groaned as she sat up, blinking in the darkness. _Mom's dead._

Every morning for the past week that had been her first thought. She closed her eyes, taking in a gulp of air and letting it out.

"It's going to be okay, Cassie," she whispered. "We can get through this." She said the same mantra every morning.

She made her way to Nick's room first. She tapped him on the arm. "Get up sleepy head, it's time for school."

He groaned, opening his blue eyes. "Goo' morning Cassie." He leaned up, kissing her on the lips. She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Good morning."

She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jonathan looked up from his perch by the counter, coffee cup in one hand.

"Mornin'," he mumbled. Giant bags were under his eyes. He had never been a morning person, and now he didn't seem to be sleeping much either.

"Mornin' She pulled out the toaster. "Do you want some?"

Jonathan shook his head, downing the last of the coffee. The front door opened and Aunt Janet stepping in.

"Sorry I'm late," she gasped. Her cheeks were a rosy red from the cold air outside.

"Well, I'm off to work," Jonathan stood, placing his mug by the sink. "Thanks again, Janet."

"Of course."

Jonathan pushed past her, heading out the door. Aunt Janet called up the stairs, "Nick, it's time to go!" She'd been taking him to preschool for two weeks now.

The toaster popped, and Cassie slathered butter on both slices, giving one to Nick before Aunt Janet could shoo him out the door. The front door slammed shut, cold air rushing through for moment.

Cassie stood there, listening to the emptiness of the house. It had become routine. Jonathan waited for Janet to come, then went to work. Janet took Nick to school, and Cassie rode the bus. She swallowed, a sudden lump in her throat.

"It's going to be okay, Cassie," she whispered. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed out the door.

#

After lunch all the students had to gather in the atrium for the yearly, "Don't Drink or Do Drugs," talk. Cassie sat in the hard plastic chair with Paige between her and Kyle. It was the usual dull speech, only the speaker kept sniffing extremely loudly. Every few sentences he would cough up phlegm making it impossible to tune out.

"When Alcohol is consumed, it is immediately absorbed into your bloodstream through your stomach lining-" sniff, cough, swallow.

Cassie grimaced, trying to shake off an urge to vomit.

"Pssst. Cassie!" She looked over Paige's snoring form to Kyle who was pantomiming the speaker. He sniffed, contorting his face and plugging up one nostril.

Cassie snorted, quickly looking away.

"That's why you shouldn't be drinking before you are Twenty-one," sniff, cough, swallow.

The boy a few rows over caught Cassie's eye. She frowned. He was hunched over strangely, his hoodie pulled close around his face. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had noticed him. Several people near his seat were looking at him oddly, his exaggerated breathing growing louder and louder.

"Hey, Paige," Kyle elbowed the girl awake.

"What, what is it?" Paige sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Think he's on something?"

"You woke me up for that?"

Cassie blocked them out; all she could see was the guy. Dark splotches, like sweat began forming on his chocolate brown sweatshirt. He groaned, hunching over even more.

Other teens were glancing back now, wondering what was going on.

He groaned again, louder this time, a yowling painful sound.

Cassie shivered, goose bumps forming on her arms.

Sniff, cough, snort. "I say, is something going on over there?"

The boy screamed, throwing his head back. His hoodie stretched then ripped revealing giant, bulging muscles. In comparison his head was like a pea, sitting atop the muscular mounds of flesh. People screamed, scrambling out of the chairs near him. Cassie found herself standing up and screaming in surprise. _Tony!_

The boy screamed, his body arched in pain. Cassie stepped back, her feet pushing at the metal folding chair.

"He's a mutant!" someone shouted. Everyone was screaming, rushing for the doors. Cassie was pushed along in a stream of people. She stumbled, her hands waving while she tried to keep her balance.

"Oh my God," a girl beside her started sobbing. "Did you see? Oh my God."

Cassie glanced over her shoulder at the atrium doors. She stumbled and turned around, determined to make it to the exit. People were crying, several were shouting.

She made it out onto the sidewalk, and pushed into one of the corners by the door, so she could escape the stream of people. She stared around her at the other students, some with eyes glazed over in confusion, others crying or shouting.

"Mutants," she whispered. Her hands bunched up, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. The image was painted in her mind-of him growing, stretching, like some blob.

"Cassie!" She looked up, seeing Paige jog towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cassie's voice sounded distant to her ears.

"You sure? You don't look good."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forced a smile. "Where's Kyle?"

"He already headed towards his house," Paige said. "Figured there wouldn't be any class tomorrow." She grabbed Cassie's arm, pulling her towards the parking lot. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Cassie stared down at the asphalt, and kicked a stray rock. They walked in silence, the noise of the school growing distant behind them. "My mom," she started.

Paige glanced at her, waiting for her to continue.

"My mom," Cassie swallowed. "She was killed by one of them."

"By…" Paige trailed off. "You mean a mutant?"

Cassie nodded.

"God, I'm so sorry," Paige whispered. "I didn't know. At the funeral they just said it was a car crash."

Cassie shrugged, "They-I don't know, it was simpler that way. Dad didn't want a bunch of-of publicity that it was a mutant occurrence." They passed into the first neighborhood. Another block and they would be to Kyle's. "I just don't know," she whispered. "Like, are they-are they even human?"

#

He gasped, sliding his back to the wall. He pressed down on his side, trying to stop the blood. He leaned forward, peaking around the corner. A woman in black leather stood with hands on hips. Beside her was a man with a spiked collar, and in all black. The man sniffed, and his head jerked towards his hiding spot. He jerked back, his heart speeding up.

He had to get away. He closed his eyes, focusing on teleporting, and a wave of dizziness swept over him. For a moment he thought he might fall over. _I've got to get away…_The thought surrounded him like mist, his body dissolving into the blackness.

#

The storm door clicked shut behind Cassie and Paige. Kyle skittered around the corner, his eyes ready to pop out of his face. "Guys, you won't believe-come on, I gotta show you." He waved them towards his room. He turned so quickly he slipped on the hardwood in his socks. Cassie snorted.

"Keep it together, Kyle."

"It's crazy, there's-there's-"

"Breathe, Kyle." Paige held out her hands and spread her fingers wide. "Just take a deep breath, and finish your sentence."

"A video," his eyes gleamed. "there's a video someone posted."

Paige glanced at Cassie. Cassie quickly waved at her-"It's okay," she murmured.

Kyle plopped down at his desk, and Paige grabbed the stool pulling it over. "Here," she shoved Cassie down on it, choosing to sit on her knees beside her.

Kyle was still talking. "Apparently there's been thirty-eight mutants sighted in the last twenty-four hours. Almost all are in their early teens." He scrolled his mouse over to the video and clicked play.

A boy jump started into life on the screen. Cassie studied the boy. He seemed timid, nervous. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which revealed thin, toothpick arms, and torso. He did have pants on, which she supposed was a relief.  
>"Okay," the boy said. "So here goes." He held out a hand, licking his lips. After a moment-nothing. "Wait, let me try again," he said. He coughed, staring at his arm. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound, and his hand held a tiny flame, the size of an apple. "I did it!" he grinned at the camera.<p>

"Now watch this." The flames began to creep up his forearm, then his shoulder. Cassie could feel goose bumps forming on her arms. The flames licked up his neck, engulfing his whole head, and traveling back down to the other side. Where his eyes had been were two perfect black holes. He grinned, white teeth showing in a gaping hole of flame. "It doesn't even hurt."

The video ended and Kyle leaned back in his chair. "Amazing, right?" Paige glanced at Cassie.

"Yeah," Cassie said. It was something. She didn't know what but it was…something.

"There's another," Kyle said.

"I think we've seen enough," Paige said.

"No, just one more," he opened a new tab, and pulled up the video, clicking play before Cassie could say anything. It was a fifteen second clip. It was an intersection recording, without sound.

The light turned green and cars started driving through. Suddenly the air puffed. It was strange, it seemed to warp, the lines on the street curving like she was looking through a glass bubble. And suddenly a boy was in the middle of the road, completely naked. The image was too grainy to see his face, but his hair was a sandy brown color, his skin an olive brown. A red SUV braked, its driver too close to stop. The boy held up his hand, and the car smashed into what seemed an invisible force field, the entire front of the vehicle crumpling, like papier-mâché. The boy looked down at the wreckage, then disappeared, the streets warping again, like a giant bubble.

"Crazy, huh?" Kyle said. "They think the appearance of mutation has something to do with puberty-that or else trauma of some sort." He snorted. "'Course puberty is a trauma."

Paige smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Kyle rubbed his head, one eye watering. "What was that for?"

"Are you an idiot?" Paige hissed.

Cassie just kept staring at the screen. It had been three seconds. He had been there three seconds.

"What? I don't get it."

She had known what happened. But-she hadn't seen it. It was so-

Paige hit him again. "Are you really stupid?"

"Ow!"

Cassie leaned forward, clicking the play button.

"Cassie?" Paige said.

She stared at the screen, memorizing everything she could. His blurry features, the build of his shoulders, everything.

"Cassie?" Paige said again.

Cassie stood, "I'm going home."

"Wait, Cassie," Paige called behind her. She caught up to her by the door. "Ah, Cassie," Cassie shrugged off the hug, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "He didn't know, he's just an idiot."

"I know," Cassie shoved her hands in her pockets, refusing to make eye contact. "I'll see you later." The storm door banged shut behind her. All she could see was that boy appearing in the middle of the road like it was nothing, and disappearing after killing her.

She didn't even register the cars in the driveway as she walked past them. She reached in her pocket to grab the house key, and the door flung open, her aunt in the doorway.

"Cassie!" Aunt Janet's face was practically glowing. "Your dad got a promotion. We're all going out."

Cassie stared at her, her mind still miles away. "What?"

"You're dad got a promotion," Janet said. "Isn't that great?"

Cassie stepped into the living room. Her dad was helping Nick put on his coat. "Cassie, you made it just in time," Jonathan said, "We're going to celebrate."

She stared at him. Just stared.

"Cassie?" he stood, his brow wrinkling. "Is something-"

"How," she opened her mouth and closed it. "How-" They stood there, waiting. Waiting for her to speak. She pushed past Jonathan and ran up the steps. She slammed her bedroom door behind her. The floor grew blurry.

She pressed her back against the door and sank to the ground. It was nothing to them. They were all going out celebrating and Mom had just died a _week_ ago.

"Cassie?" her father tapped lightly on the door.

"Go away," she said.

"Cassie, can we talk?" She sniffed, and tilted her head back.

"Not right now," she said.

There was a pause. Then, "We'll go out another night." The voice came muffled through the door. "Let's talk face to face. Later." She listened to him pad away, and then the stairs creaked as he descended. She leaned her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

_A hand brushed her hair back. Fingers combed the knots out, tickling on her scalp. "I'm sorry, little one."_

Cassie jerked awake, her head hitting the door with a bang. The house was silent, dark. The sun had set a long time ago. She stood, her back and neck complaining from the weird position. She rubbed at her neck as she shuffled towards her bed. She clicked the lamp on, and froze. A boy lay on her bed, his shirt open and a giant hole in his side. His skin was pale from loss of blood, and he clearly was unconscious, but Cassie immediately recognized him.

He had killed her mother.

**So what do you think? Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cassie stared down at the boy. He lay on her bed, his face pale, his lips bloodless. A red stain smeared across his white shirt just above his blue jeans.

He had killed her mother.

She could see it, see him appearing in the road, see the red SUV braking, and him holding up his hand. See the car crumble against an invisible field that surrounded him.

Bewilderment. Shock. For a moment she thought she was asleep. Cassie put out a hand, steadying herself on the bedside table.

He had killed her mother.

He was in her room.

She took a step towards the bed, her heart hammering in her chest.

The boy stirred, his eye lids flickering open. He caught sight of her, and his eyes widened. He pushed himself up, wincing.

He licked his lips, eyeing Cassie as warily as she eyed him.

"Why," Cassie said, "Why are you here?"

The boy's face scrunched up. "Is it you?" he said. "Do you know me?"

"Know?" Cassie whispered. A pain shot through her and she involuntarily reached towards her chest. She grit her teeth and lowered her hand. "Do I _know_ who you are?"

"Please," he held out a hand, "I-I came here by accident. Just-was it you?"

"You killed her!" the words ripped out of Cassie's throat. All the confusion, the anger, bubbled up. "Why?"

He licked his lips, his brow wrinkling. "What? I-I did what?" his expression was puzzled. He looked mildly confused; that was it.

Cassie stared at him. He didn't know. He hadn't even thought about the woman-no, the woman and child-he pulverized in the middle of the road. Something within her snapped.

"You killed her," Cassie grabbed the book from the bedside and threw it at him. It missed him and hit against the wall. "You killed her, you killed her!" The lamp blinked out as she yanked it from the wall. The lamp hit him in the face with a sickening slap.

Cassie froze, his silhouetted form slumped against the wall.

"Oh my God," she had taken the four remaining steps to the bed before she even knew what she was doing. She reached out a hand towards his face, then realized it was trembling.

Was he dead?

His eyes flew open and one hand shot out. He flipped her down on the bed, and straddled her. One hand gripped her arm, the other hand held the lamp. "I don't know who you think you are," he raised the lamp up, "but I'll be damned if I let a girl like you kill me."

Cassie batted at his arm as he swung the lamp down. The lamp clattered off the bed, thudding against the carpet.

"Let go," she pushed at him, and he grabbed one arm. She punched him in the stomach and he groaned, falling forward. Her hand came away bloody. She pushed at his body and she scooted backwards across the bed. She hit the headboard, and scrambled up until her back was against it. She made to jump off the bed, but he leaped forward and pinned her against the headboard.

They stared at each other, panting.

"Why," he licked his lips. "Why did you call me?"

Cassie twisted, but his grip stayed firm.

"Why were you there that day?" she said. "Why did you appear in the road?"

He stared at her, his eyes widening in comprehension. "That woman," he breathed. "She died?"

A knock came at the door. "Cassie?" Cassie eyed the doorway. It was her dad. "Everything okay in there?"

She looked at the doorway, then at the boy, his hands pinning her to the wall. He shook his head no.

"Cassie?"

She hesitated, then opened her mouth to reply.

The boy darted forward, and pressed his lips against her mouth. She froze.

What?

"Look, Cassie. Unlock your door so we can talk."

Cassie's heart started pounding. She was pinned to the wall by a person who had killed her mother. Her door was locked, and she couldn't yell for help. She started shaking her head, but he leaned forward more, pressing his face into hers until their noses were smashed together. His eyes were open, and he was glaring at her, almost as if he was daring her to try and make a noise.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I-of course I miss your mom. I wasn't trying to suggest we forget about her."

She had never kissed someone so long before. No, it wasn't kissing. It was to keep her from screaming. Her smashed nose was making it hard to breathe.

"But, well Janet has helped us out so much. I wanted to treat her. And your mom would have wanted us to celebrate. I-I think she would."

Something was odd. Oh God. Was that his saliva in her mouth? That was definitely his saliva in her mouth. She felt like choking.

"I-I realize maybe this isn't the best time to talk." Cassie struggled, but the boy held on. "It's alright, we can talk tomorrow." His footsteps receded. She could hear the steps creak as he went down the stairs.

The boy's grip loosened and she shoved him off. His face was slack, a dazed expression on his face.

Cassie slid off the bed, but her legs felt like rubber and she fell.

"I'm sorry," He sat cross legged on her bed, staring down at her. "If I had known I wouldn't have come here." He looked down at his shirt, and pulled up the hem. "I never meant to lead them to you."

"Lead them to me?" Cassie's eyes fell on his stomach. Where the gash had been the skin was marred by a pink scar.

His head jerked up. "They are-I have to leave." He stood, then hesitated, looking back at her. "I'm sorry," his brow wrinkled, "for everything." The light around him warped and he blinked out of existence.

* * *

><p>Kyle ran along the roof tops, a grin spreading across his face. He had never felt so free, so alive. He spread his arms out wide and jumped. The sun silhouetted his frame, and for a moment he was flying. Then his stomach flipped and he was falling, falling into the river below.<p>

He opened his mouth wide to yell-and awoke on his bedroom floor. His legs kicked in the air, his body on the ground.

He sighed and let his legs drop onto the bed. It was a dream. He rolled over, and stood up. He sat in his roll chair and clicked his mouse, waiting for his laptop to warm up. It booted quickly. He rubbed his hands together, a slight grin forming on his face.

Maybe he couldn't fly, but mutants were on the rise. He clicked through the searches, scavenging for any videos or blog post. Scientists estimated mutants were one in ten. Would he be the next one? If his dreams were true he would be.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cassie," Kyle slipped down across her at the cafeteria table. Her mind was somewhere else. Then again, she was always somewhere else. "Cassie," he snapped his fingers, and she jerked.<p>

Paige sat down beside Cassie. Paige offered him her chocolate milk, and he offered her his brownie. They made the exchange silently, and he shook up the milk setting it beside his other carton. One was never enough.

"You were off in lala land again," he said to Cassie.

"Sorry," Cassie said, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I can tell," he said. "You look like a crypt keeper." Paige kicked him under the table.

"Ow," he glared at her. "What?"

"Those mutants you were talking about," Cassie said.

"Yeah? What about them?"

She looked up at him with hollow eyes. "What can they do?" He swallowed. For a moment he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You okay?" Paige laid a hand on Cassie's arm. "You look…sick."

Cassie shoveled the lasagna in her mouth. She chewed slowly, then swallowed. "What can they do?"

"Right, well," Kyle scratched his head. "It depends, I guess. Everyone is different. People have been noticing a trend though." He held up his hand, ticking them off. "There's several categories. There's elementals-fire, water, air, earth, metal. Some people can use one, or all. How they can use it depends on the person too." He took a bite of lasagna. " There's also the mental category. Telepathy, teleportation, telekinesis-things like that. Things you've only heard about in scifi."

"Teleportation?" Cassie said. "Like that guy we saw. In the traffic accident."

"Yeah, like that guy."

Paige gave him a dirty look. Kyle frowned at her. What was her problem?

"He stopped the car with something too," Cassie said. She bit down on her fork. "What was that?"

"That?" Kyle frowned. "I'm not sure. Some form of telekinesis maybe?"

"Telekinesis?" Cassie's eyes narrowed.

"Cassie," Paige's voice came out low. "You need to tell him."

"Tell me?" Kyle looked at Paige, then at Cassie. "Tell me what?"

The cafeteria door banged open and the whole room went quiet. Kyle turned. There in the doorway stood Tony, all body, no head. Or rather, a tiny pin head on top of hulking muscles. Everyone just stared. The mutant made his way in, his head hung low.

He had once been a star football athlete. Now he was the school's freak.

It was unknown how many people were dormant mutants. One in ten maybe. And out of those ten, at least two would have near useless mutations, like growing giant, or gaining scales.

Kyle shivered looking at him. He could be a mutant. He could be one trauma or hormone kick away from discovering an awesome power. "I won't end up like that," he whispered. His mutation would be the greatest. He knew it.

* * *

><p>Cassie watched at the monster as he walked in, head hanging low. The few teens still in line moved aside as he walked up to the buffet table. The cook stared up at the giant and swallowed. He held out his tray. The woman hurried to dish out food on his plate. The room was so quiet Cassie could hear the <em>plop<em> of lasagna.

He walked to an empty table and sat down, the bench creaking under his weight. Slowly conversation picked up again in whispers.

"I wonder what it's like to be one," Kyle mused.

"It's unnatural," She said.

Cassie saw him look up out of the corner of her eye, but she kept her gaze on the mutant. "It's something that should never be. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Kyle scoffed. "How can it be dangerous? It's _cool_."

"Kyle," Paige shook her head at him.

Kyle pointed his fork at her. "You've gotta stop with this silent communication stuff, Paige," he said. "I'm not a mind reader."

Cassie stood up, gathering her half empty tray.

"Cassie?" Kyle called behind her. She dumped the rest in the garbage can and headed for the door.

It was unnatural. She wiped her lips, the image of that boy rising in her mind. The doors banged shut behind her. For a moment she leaned against the wall. She felt numb. Every time she closed her eyes she would see him, lying on her bed, red gash across his stomach.

"_I don't know who you are," his face twisted, his teeth flashing in the dark, "But I'll be damned if I let a girl like you kill me."_

Cassie pushed off the wall, heading towards the bathroom. She felt sick.

"How could he," she whispered. He just…appeared in her room. How could mutants be safe when they could appear anywhere-anytime?

The bathroom door flew open in front of her, and a girl ran out, screaming. Cassie didn't have time to think about it as she stumbled in. She stopped dead in her tracks.

The smell of rotting fish and bone wafted through the air like a greasy film.

"Help," a voice whispered.

Cassie stared at the handicap stall at the end of the row. Something was sticking out from under the door. She took a step towards it, then another. It was like watching herself from a distance. She pushed the door open. A girl looked up from where she sat on the ground, one arm propped against the toilet bowl, the other hand limp in her lap.

"Help," she whispered.

Her face was rotting.

**Thank you to Arjay for acting as a Beta reader (if you see any grammar errors, don't blame her! It's because I ask her to focus on plot). If it wasn't for you, nothing would ever happen because I would waffle in indecision indefinitely.**

**What do you think so far? And what do you think of the boy who killed Cassie's mother? Was the ending too gross? Sometimes I can be gross. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I just want to say I'm really sorry this is so, so late. I know I said I would publish weekly. Well, it's my goal to publish weekly. But then I had spring break, and a variety of other things happen, and three weeks later I am now publish. 0_0 I am so sorry! However, hopefully you will like this chapter. A quick warning, my beta reader was sick. Hopefully not too many things are wrong. I did try to proof read. Also, there is a bit of gore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Cassie stared at the handicap stall at the end of the row. She took a step towards it, then another. It felt surreal, like her body was someone else's, like she was watching someone else. She pushed the door open. A girl looked up from where she sat on the ground, one arm propped against the toilet bowl, the other hand limp in her lap.

"Help," the girl whispered. The skin under her eye ripped, dark purple flesh revealed underneath.

And suddenly Cassie was very much back in her body. Her stomach turned violently and she turned to throw up in the sink.

"Please," the girl sitting on the ground said. "Please help me. I-I think I'm dying."

"Let me call 911," Cassie reached one shaky hand into her pocket, and wrestled out her cell phone. It dropped out of her hand, and skidded across the ground into the stall. Cassie inched inside on her hands and knees, her eyes blurring with tears. She refused to look at the girl. Couldn't.

"Please," the girl said, "I didn't mean to."

Cassie looked up, then wished she hadn't. The girl was inches away, her eyes bloodshot. Cassie couldn't look away. The girl's eyes grew round, terrified, like she couldn't see Cassie at all anymore.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't mean to see it. I won't tell anyone."

"What," Cassie licked her lips. "Tell anyone what?"

The girl jerked violently and blinked. She was staring at Cassie again, her eyes wild. She grabbed Cassie's arm, her stinking breath inches from her face. "Sometimes I still see her. Standing over me." Her face twisted. "I couldn't say no. Like she pulled me in with her eyes. But look what she's done." Her green eyes glistened. "Look what she's done to me."

"What did she do?" Cassie whispered.

"The kiss." The girl smiled, and her front teeth fell out. "The kiss of death."

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Kyle banged the empty milk carton against the table. "Just what is her problem?"<p>

Paige let out a sigh, and kneaded at one side of her head. "Her mom," she paused.

"What about her mom?" Kyle took a bite of the lasagna and grimaced. "Someone needs to fire the cook." He muttered. "How can you mess up lasagna?"

"Her mom died from a mutant," Paige said. She picked at her fruit cup, watching him from the corner of her eye. She had wanted Cassie to tell him, but she couldn't let this go on.

His chewing slowed. "It was a car accident." He sounded puzzled.

"They didn't want to make it an issue," Paige said, "but that video? You know, the traffic one where the boy appears in the road? That was Cassie's mom's car."

"That was," he set down his fork, "the video I showed her-you mean that was-"

Paige nodded, and finally looked up. Several emotions flit across his face, before it settled on horror.

"Oh my God," he whispered. "I showed her-why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know either, okay?" Paige said. "I had only just found out."

"Still, you should have-I don't know, said something!"

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I wanted her to tell you. I didn't want-" Paige groaned, running a hand through her short, aqua dyed hair.

A loud bang made everyone go quiet. In the corner Tony was standing, his big meaty hands on either side of his tray. He glared down at the human in front of him. Then he got up and walked away. Slowly noise returned to the cafeteria.

"Look," Paige sighed, "You know now, just apologize to her. You know Cassie wouldn't hold a grudge."

Kyle poked at his lasagna, "God, I'm a terrible person," he muttered.

"You're not that bad," Paige stood up. "I'm going to go find Cassie before the next class. We're meeting at your house today, right?"

"Yeah," Kyle put his chin on the table, staring at his food. "See you then."

The cafeteria doors squeaked shut behind Paige, and immediately she heard crying. She stared at the girls huddling together in the hallway with a mixture of amusement and puzzlement. The way these girls dramatized everything was pitiful sometimes.

"I think she's dead," the girl sobbed. Paige paused, frowning at her.

"Who's dead?" she said.

"In the bathroom," the girl turned, one eye peaking out of her hair. "There was this-this girl. Rotting. But alive."

"There was a girl rotting but alive in the bathroom," Paige repeated. "What are you on?"

"It's true!" the girl was sobbing. "Oh my God, I should call 911."

Paige frowned at her, and turned down the hall. A group of people stood huddled around the girl's bathroom. Was it another mutant breakout? She suddenly wondered where Cassie was. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Wait, so there's a dead person in there?" A guy with black spiky hair leaned close to his friend.

"There's two people in there," a girl spoke up. "Neither of them have come out."

Cassie wasn't picking up. Something like lead settled in Paige's stomach. She could be wrong but-Paige pushed towards the bathroom door. "Someone's trying to get through here!" she shouted. She shoved her way into the front.

"What are you trying to do?" someone asked.

Paige pushed the door open. Immediately a smell of wet dog and rotting flesh accosted her. She choked, and covered her mouth with her arm. "Cassie?" she called.

She hesitated, then forced herself to step inside. The smell was overwhelming. "Cassie?" she called.

Something sniffled. It sounded like it was coming from the stall at the end. Paige made her way down, gagging into her sleeve.

She paused at the entrance of the stall and looked in.

There was a rotting corpse, her joints out of their sockets. Her eyes were open and blank, with the skin pulling away, wrinkling like she had been mummified.

"Oh my God," Paige took a step back.

"Paige?"

In the other corner of the stall Cassie sat huddled against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Cassie!" Paige's voice came out muffled through her sweater. "What are you doing here?"

Cassie stared up at her. "Please," she whispered. "Please get me out of here."

Paige stepped forward and grabbed her under the arm, yanking her upright. "Come on," she pulled her arm over her neck, and started half pulling half dragging her towards the door.

* * *

><p>Cassie's aunt opened the door for them.<p>

"What are you doing home so early?" she said in surprise.

Cassie shoved past her, leaving Paige in the doorway. "She's had a hard time," Paige looked around Janet. "Cassie?" she called, "You want me to stay?"

Cassie paused, then turned. "Thanks, Paige," her mouth twitched up in a smile. "But I…I need to be alone for a little bit." She disappeared up the stairwell leaving Paige to stand in the doorway.

Janet looked at the stairs then back at her. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"There was a mutant or something," Paige scratched her head. "Actually, I'm not sure what it was. But this girl, um, died." She winced a little at the word. Surely there was a better way to say that.

Janet stared at her, opening and shutting her mouth. "Wait, what?"

"This girl died. In the bathroom. And Cassie found her." Paige smiled at her, tight lipped. "I think it shook her up some."

Janet nodded slowly. "That's terrible. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Paige said. "Well, I'll go ahead and go." She waved at Janet, heading down the sidewalk. She shoved her hands in her pockets and stared down at her shoes as she walked. She wasn't okay. Not really. But Cassie was much worse off. She sighed, running a hand through her short aqua hair.

Something blurred in the corner of her eye. She jerked her head up in time to catch the sight of sandy brown hair. She frowned, and immediately thought of the video Kyle showed them. That boy had had the same hair color.

She rounded the corner of the sidewalk, and peered through the trees. Most of the neighborhood was bright and airy, with green lawns and only an occasional tree. This one neighbor, however, practically had a forest growing around her home. The trees covered the sidewalk like a canopy, and tall trees could be seen peeking over her backyard fence.

She turned the corner just in time to see the hem of a green shirt slip through the back gate. The door didn't latch and slowly creaked back open, revealing a wide crack. Paige stared at it a moment, then walked towards it. What was in there?

Usually the three friends avoided the area because it was, according Kyle, "Weird, spooky, and somewhat mugworthy." She had a sudden desire to know what was hiding behind those doors. She peeked through the gap-she had no intention of going inside-and caught her breath.

It was like something from a story. Paths twisted through small shrubs, and tall trees shaded the back of the yard, hiding most of the fence. A fountain stood at the center, water splashing against white stone.

"Oh? And who might you be?"

Paige looked down, startled. A small woman no taller than four feet looked back at her. She wore a brown burlap dress, and had a faded pink shawl wrapped tightly around her face.

"Oh, hello," Paige said, "I just saw the garden and I-" the woman grabbed her arm.

Paige looked down, her eyes widening. The woman wore gloves, but between the end of her glove and the hem of her sleeve lay a patch of green scaled skin.

"You poor dear," the woman said. Her pale blue eyes seemed to look straight through Paige's own. "You are going to lead a hard life."

Paige pulled her arm away and licked her lips. "What-what do you mean?" she asked.

The woman shook her head. "When the segmented ones rally, I will do what I can. Come to me then."

Paige stepped away from her, unsure whether to run or ask more questions.

"Jemima?" a voice called.

The woman whirled around, staring at someone hidden behind the door. "See you again,

dear," she said. She slammed the gate in Paige's face. Paige stared at the door, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Who is your favourite character so far? Things should be getting more interesting in the next chapter. I'll try to post sooner! I have a lot of assignments due though, so it might be later in the week<strong>


End file.
